Black and Blue
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: B/V Shorties. Of princes and heiresses, blue hair and black. They found each other and never could escape from love's grasp. Here they stand, side by side, forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I dont own dbz or any of it's characters.

A heel broke as she stomped her foot, falling backwards. Hands reached out, grabbing her, only for the man to fall forward with her. Time seemed to stop, eyes locked, faces only inches apart. Soft hands reached out, touching the hard muscled chest that hovered above her own. A flinch, unsure of these actions the male's eyes slowly softened and his lips lowered to hers. The soft tentative kiss was all it took, her arms wound about his neck and gloved hands buried themselves in blue hair.

Kisses turned into flaming passion, an accidental fall was the cause of it all. Tangled limbs and sweaty bodies, slow sensual movements and sounds of pleasure. Clothes were torn away, unneeded and unwanted at the time, their names poured from each other's lips that night as they gave way to the lust and love they had held back for so long.

Put your faith in what you most believe in

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

A paradise untouched by man

Within this world blessed with love

A simple life, they live in peace

It wouldn't take long for both to realize what had happened, and wonder why. Shock and horror would fill both black and blue eyes and the woman would flee, racing to her own room and shakily locking the door. The man would lay there, on the hard floor of his training area, and curse himself for being so weak, curse her for fearing him, and most of all curse the fact he wanted more.

A child, a healthy baby boy was born from that one night together. It was a passionate love affair that both parties agreed would never happen again, and yet, as danger loomed over the horizon and the threat of death lingered over his head, he found himself in her arms again. The smell of sex would linger in the air for days to come, and all he would think about is how to protect her and the child. Leaving, he found himself in the depths of space when he reached his goal, returning just in time for the battle.

Softly tread the sand below your feet now

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees

Only love can enter here

A simple life, they live in peace

The battle won, the danger gone, he didn't even think as he found himself in bed with her again. He could hear her name fall from his lips, and his from hers, as he once again made love to her. His hands roamed her body, her nails digging into his hard back. Neither said words of love, and neither dared too for years to come.

He was hers and she was his, that was all there was to it. A ningen woman with blue hair and eyes had come to tame a saiyan prince without even meaning to. Her lips would tell whisper to him the sweet words, and he would merely grunt in reply. They both knew, by now, how he felt for her, and her for him.

And yet, he hated himself for it. She was his ultimate weakness, his love for her so strong it tied him to a planet he hated. And yet, there he was every morning, waking in her bed and slowly becoming happy. He wished for the old days, when he was strong, to kill without remorse. He would have killed her for the many times she had disrespected him, and he wouldn't have regretted it. Now even the thought of it made him ill.

Raise your head up

Lift high the load

Take strength from those that need you

Build high the walls

Build strong the beams

A new life is waiting

But dangers no stranger here

Selling his freedom away was a small price to pay for the power, the untouchable hate that would flow through his veins once more. He would kill, happily, the thousands of people in the arena just to see the look on his rival's face. However, he couldn't even look in her direction, knowing he had come close to killing her as well. Still, the thought of her death sickened him in this state, and he couldn't figure out why.

It wouldn't be until he was to die that he would say anything that remotely hinted to his love for her, telling his son to take care of her. In his death, he thought they would live, but the betrayal before the selfless act hurt her more than ever, and he knew it. However, he would die none the less, for her, for his family, and the man that knew of his feelings all along.

And when that danger had passed, and she was finally back in his arms, he made it up to her the only way he knew how. With a fall onto a cold tiled floor, and a soft kiss he began things all over again. And, this time, he would whisper the words in her ear as she had so often in his. It was all he could do, the best he could do, and it was enough for her.

No words describe a mothers tears

No words can heal a broken heart

A dream is gone, but where theres hope

Somewhere something is calling for you

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

This was the beginning of it all, years of denial and pain, yet love and acceptance, was only the start of something far more beautiful than he had imagined. And now, he would sit beside her, holding her hand, as she screamed in pain. The birthing was hard on them both, her in unbearable pain and he unable to help.

Was it like this with their first child? He hadn't been there that time. Eight years, eight years of ignoring his first born's love and adoration for him. Turning the boy away unless it was to train for battle. He would not make that mistake again.

Because, when those rare years of peace came to be, he would only have his love for them. His family, his wife, his mate, his Bulma. Everything else mattered naught and he knew it now more than ever.

He loved her, and that was how it was from the very beginning, from the moment he had first laid eyes on her on Namek. He would never be the dark prince again, and...he didn't mind anymore.

His eyes fell upon the newest member of the family, a carbon copy of her mother. He looked at his wife, her own eyes full of that love it took years to really comprehend, and he smiled.

No. He didn't mind one bit.


	2. Time

Disclaimer I dont own dbz or any of it's characters.

Time

Future Timeline; 20 years since Trunks' Birth; 3 years since the Android's defeat.

Bare feet hit cold tiled floors in a hurried pace as she followed the path she had so often taken before. Down the stairs, two doors down the hall, into the hidden safe haven, down two more flights, and finally the hidden lab. She barely took the time to shrug on a robe this morning, she had felt the sudden need to be there today.

Not that she didn't go there every morning, but she needed to see him.

She needed to know he was there.

Of course, it wasn't as if he knew she was even there when she came. No, he wasn't even aware that their only son had grown into a warrior he could be proud of. She walked slowly over to the man who's body lay in a coma in that green-blue fluid.

She was so sure it would work, all those years ago. She hadn't made adjustments to human dna or even half saiyajin dna, but it was suppose to work on him. Her fingers lightly touched the cold glass of the Regeneration Tank he had helped her build, tracing the lines of his face.

Oh, she knew this Vegeta may not love her, but Trunks had told her of the other Vegeta, the one that cared when his son died. The one that didn't fall.

Old eyes closed as they began to tear up, she was so sure that if he ever woke up he wouldn't recognize her now. Her hair had been cut short, she had gained a few wrinkles, even her skin was a shade or two lighter because of the constant hiding they had been doing since Trunks was just a baby.

Her eyes opened and a sob escaped her. She had been keeping him alive for twenty years now, and he still looked so young. That was her prince, too stubborn to even age. She smiled at the thought and leaned forward, brushing her lips to the glass.

"I love you, you ass." She said shakily before her fingers clumsily found the release button. Instead of the fluid draining, the glass simply opened, pouring the liquid over her as she let out heart broken sobs. "Why couldn't you just have gotten better?" She murmured, climbing up to remove the mask. She watched silently as his body slumped over lifelessly, some part of her still hoping he would come back.

He didn't.

She shook her head at her foolishness and pulled him from the tank, laying him on the cold, wet floor. His hair was as it always was, swept up in a flame like fashion that seemed to make him so regal looking. His face was relaxed, and she found herself wishing he'd just scowl at her once more. Just wake up and call her servant woman or some other name to piss her off.

God she missed that.

Her hand fell to his warm sculpted chest and she smiled at how he still retained that muscle mass.

Wait...warm?

"TRUNKS!!!" Bulma screamed, tilting Vegeta's head back and placing her ear near his mouth. He was breathing unsteadily, almost gasping for air. She pulled back and looked down at him in surprise, watching as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Baka onna...yelling loudly all the time..." He murmured. Bulma wept tears of joy, smiling down at him.

"Well, at least you recognize me, Prince of Assholes, you've been out a very, very long time." Bulma said, touching his lips lightly. Her throat clenched as her son came running in, startling her dear prince. "Trunks grew up, Vegeta."

Vegeta's shocked eyes went wide as they turned to her. "How...How long, woman?"

Bulma shook her head and she turned to Trunks. "Get your father food, now. Alert the colony that he's awake." She watched as her frazzled boy dashed out, slamming his hand on the alert button as he ran out. She turned back to Vegeta and cupped his cheek. "Twenty years, Vegeta. Trunks...Trunks killed them all on his own three years ago."

His eyes roamed her face, looking, hoping, for lies. "Where are the others? Why...why did it take so long?"

Bulma pulled Vegeta up into a sitting position and smiled. "Gohan survived for a while, trained Trunks. I...I built a time machine, sent Trunks back to warn us in the past. Now...now somewhere in another dimension, you, and everyone else, are alive. Even Goku." Her brow creased as she fought back more tears. "There was another thing, a stronger being named Cell. He found his way to the past by stealing the machine and killing Trunks. Our Trunks, this Trunks, figured it out in the past and stopped it from happening here. Oh, Vegeta, he told me great things you did in the past with him, for him."

"What the hell are you blubbering about?" Vegeta snarled at the old woman and she laughed.

"Ass." She murmured, grabbing his hand in hers. "You've stayed so young, all this time."

"Saiyajins don't age like you weak humans do, woman. We are a warrior race, our bodies try to stay in fighting condition." Vegeta said, slapping her hand away as he looked to the door. "He's become a warrior, even under your care."

Bulma nodded. "He told me you helped him go beyond Super Saiyajin, he calls it an Ascended Saiyajin." She smiled then, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "I thought we lost you, all these years I've been trying to keep you alive, I finally gave up. I...I was going to prepare your body for a burial..." She whispered, jumping slightly when one of his arms came to wrap around her.

"Twenty years...and you still haven't moved on. Idiot woman." Vegeta said without looking at her, Bulma chuckled.

"Couldn't find anything better than my very own Prince of Assholes." She said just as Trunks came in, pushing a cart of food.

"Mom, the others are sending their congratulations and stuff. Um...Hello, father." Trunks said with a light bow. "Mom, Aunt Chichi and her father were going to come over today, I believe it'd be better to cancel, considering."

"You go out and meet them and tell them what's going on, sweetie, be careful, though! I don't need my son dying again, once was enough thanks!" Bulma said with a light glare, he smiled and gave a wave before leaving.

"...He died?" Vegeta asked and Bulma handed him some soup to start off.

"In battle against the stronger android, Cell, in the past. He told me that when you saw him die you went ballistic and got the best shots on the monster than anyone had all day." Bulma explained, watching him carefully as he drank the soup slowly. "He said he's sure he made you proud because you started to call him son." She smiled. "He held himself as a baby, he says it was one of the weirdest things."

Vegeta snorted as he finished the soup and handed the bowl to her as she grabbed some chicken for him. "Woman, you've calmed down with age."

Bulma shook her head. "I mellowed out because I needed to go into hiding, my temper would have gotten Trunks killed before he had a chance to prove himself." She gave him a smile. "He takes after you so much, you know."

Vegeta sneered at her and ate the chicken with more energy.

"Don't make that face, you jerk, he does. He went into a special place to train with you, while it may have been a few weeks that he was there, he gained two years of training. He was so amazed by you, so proud that you were his father." She grinned. "And to think he met you while you wore that pink shirt."

Vegeta stopped making to make a face at her. "I am immensely happy I destroyed that."

Bulma's eyes took on a far away look as she watched him eat again, pushing the cart close to him as she stood shakily. Groaning in pain, she stretched her back. Vegeta watched her, his brows knitting together with worry. His mate was old, possibly near a death for all he knew.

"Don't stare, eat." Bulma said, walking over to a desk and sitting in a chair. He watched silently as she pressed buttons on the chair and it began to make a humming noise. "It's a massage chair, Vegeta, eat already. I know I'm old, you don't have to make it more obvious than it already is."

Vegeta snorted. "Woman you're too stubborn to age properly."

Bulma laughed. "Funny, coming from a man who hasn't aged in twenty years. Trunks says he wants to go back to check on us, what would have become of us if the androids were defeated that year." She turned her eyes to him. "I think...I think I want to go too, what about you?"

"I just get back and you're already talking about some kind of trip." Vegeta growled, but his eyes shone with curiosity. "So, I made him strong did I?"

Bulma chuckled, raising a hand to cover it up. "Vegeta, you turned our boy into a man." She said, her eyes drifting to the door. "No, you turned him into a saiyajin."

"Hn, then I suppose I should meet this other 'me' and thank him for saving me the trouble." Vegeta murmured, grabbing some roast beef. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as I fit two more seats into the machine." Bulma said and grinned.

"I can't believe you broke the time barrier to solve all of this." Vegeta snorted out. Bulma pulled out a cigarette, only to have a ki beam blast it from her hand. "You will not be killing yourself with those damn things anymore."

Bulma smiled. "You know, Trunks told me you cared for us, maybe even loved us. Seeing you like this, it gives me hope."

Vegeta made a face and rolled his eyes at her. "I wouldn't have given you a child if I wasn't ready for such a commitment, woman."

She pressed another button, watching as a coffee maker came from the wall and began to brew. "I suppose not, you are the Saiyajin Prince after all."

"Its good to know your memory isn't failing you." Vegeta commented, watching as her eyes softened.

"You're _my _Saiyajin Prince, I wasn't about to forget a single thing about you."

"...baka onna."

"I suppose so, ass, since I'm so god damned happy to have you and your damn insults back." Her eyes began to tear again as she looked him in the eye, a small smile on her face and a weary slump to her shoulders. "After you're done I'll show you to our new room, our old home got destroyed."

"You're tired."

"I didn't want to have to bury you, I didn't sleep, then suddenly it felt like I just had to be here." She grabbed her coffee and drank the whole cup in one chug. She set the cup back in the machine and waited for more.

"...You should have left me for dead, woman."

"You should have thought about my feelings before nearly dying, ass. If theres hope you'd stay around, there is no way I'm going to give up on you." She winked. "I'm too stubborn to let you leave me.

"You're a fool."

"So I've been told, watching over you all this time." Bulma said, pushing herself out of her chair as he cleaned the last plate. "Come on, oh mighty Prince, let's introduce you to the greatest bed you'll ever sleep on."

"Is that so, woman?"

Bulma nodded, watching as he stood. She grabbed his hand tightly within her own. "I designed it for when you woke up, but...you didn't. So, after a few years I started using it." She pulled him along with surprising strength for her age. "Now that you're awake, damn it I'm going to give you a reason to stay alive."

His brow rose as a glint entered his eyes, pulling her to a stop and then into his chest. "Oh really, woman? With your frail body?"

Bulma growled convincingly at him. "Frail my ass, jerk, I'll have you know I can take all you have and more!"

"Is that a challenge, woman?"

Bulma grinned. "It's more than a challenge, Vegeta, it's an invitation."


	3. Blue

Blue.

It was all around her, in her, made her. The blue was overwhelming, at first, and caused a part of me to subconsciously take a liking to the color. Not only the color, but anything in that color. Soon, the blue would catchy my eye, no matter where I was or what I was doing.

Because it reminded me of her.

The sky, the sea, a vase here, a flower there. They all turned my mind to thoughts of her, that fucking loud mouthed harpy I happened to live with.

Still live with.

Yes, I stayed with the damn woman, though even I don't really know why. I blame the damn color, causing my eyes to follow her if she so much as passes through a room.

I've even found she's given me a son, though the brat didn't inherit that blue of hers. Instead he had gained her father's LAVENDER. Not just a purple, it couldn't even be a masculine darker shade, no it was a light lavender that made me cringe.

Not so much any more, I've grown use to the damn thing with odd coloring that sometimes finds me. Annoying, just like his mother. Loud and whiny, it's almost as if I passed nothing down to the boy!

Still, he came from her blue induced beauty. I'm a father, I realize.

And she, a mother.

My mate, as I am her 'husband'. Not that I ever really married the wench, but the damn news thinks we had some kind of private ceremony thanks to some rings we wore in public...once.

She was particularly mad when my ring melted when I flared my aura...

Heh, she's smart, she created another that wouldn't melt. On a necklace that wouldn't get in the way of my fighting, small enough to hide under clothing.

My beautiful brainy blue harpy woman.

My Bulma.


	4. My Heir

My brat.

Her son.

The hell spawn of our damned union.

We couldn't tell you when he was conceived, Saiyajin pregnancy is only four months while human pregnancy is nine. Nine. Ridiculous! Why the hell a human woman would deal with something like that for nine fucking months is just beyond me. We were pretty damn active the entire time, so we have no damn clue when he was created.

No matter when it happened, the fact remains that it DID.

I ........... I have an heir.

I have a son.

I am a father.

A father to a little trouble making brat that needs to be put in his god damned place! And he would be if that blue hellcat he calls 'mama' would just let me!

She taught him to call me 'papa' of all things. What the hell happened to the respectful 'mother' and 'father' bit his 'future' self called us by?

Needless to say I miss the older more mature version. He will be a warrior.

I doubt _he _conned Kakkarotto's spawn into rewiring my gravity room. Not that I didn't get some good training in negative gravity, but _no one _messes with my gravity room.

Save for the woman.

That's where he gets his obsession for getting into fucking trouble! That woman! That annoyingly selfish loud mouthed harpy I mated myself to!

Perhaps it is not all that bad. The way he struggles to become my equal in strength. To become strong enough to earn some form of praise from me. To please me. To seek my approval.

..... He calls me 'the best'.

The strongest.

He looks up to me.

He adores me like none other.

I ... I am my own son's hero.

Just by being his father.

No, it's not that bad at all.


End file.
